


Purgatory

by audlynb33



Series: Writer? I don't even know her! [2]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audlynb33/pseuds/audlynb33
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr under mc-offdensen





	Purgatory

Is this what his life and become? Was he even living at this point?

The room was too dark to really see its contents, but stepping closer to the lights was blinding. The air was irritating. The scent itself wasn’t entirely bad, but it was smothering and only got worse the longer he stood around. Likewise, the generic pop music that filled the store was only getting harder to ignore.

Everything about this place was getting worse.

Nathan leaned against the wall, watching as small groups of listless jack-offs wandered around. Were they suffering, trapped just like him? Or had they come to terms with their cursed existence? It was too dark— well in this spot it was far too bright— to tell.

There was no refuge in this place, only a slew of different irritants. His head hurt, he couldn’t see, and that fucking music needed to stop. Why was he even here? Why couldn’t he go somewhere better? Or, hell, something worse would be less numbing at least.

Nathan regretted that last thought as true blackness called out to him.

“Nathan.”

He turned toward the demanding voice to see a figure in red scowling at him with hell’s fury.

“You said you’d help me pick out new jeans! Stop just standing here like a moron!”

Still in a daze, Nathan forgot how this always ended and tried to defend himself. “I said we’d go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond.” He held up the 20 or so shopping bags he’d been carrying, “I never agreed to walk through the entire mall.”

“God, fine! We’ll just leave if it’s that fucking awful for you to spend time with me!” She dug her claws into his arm and started towards the door.

Nathan quickly stepped in front of her, knowing that if they left like this he’d pay dearly for it. “No, Rebecca it’s fine. I’m sorry. I’ll help you pick out jeans. We can go wherever you want. I’m really sorry, okay.”

He was begging for his life and they both knew it.

“Is it really okay?” She looked up at him pouting, the edge gone from her voice. It was a thin veil of sweetness that never failed to draw Nathan back in.

“Yeah, it’s totally okay.” Anything but another fight like the one that landed me here in the first place.

“Alright, get me this in the lighter blue and these in a darker blue,” she slapped down the jeans against Nathan’s chest and turned back to the dressing room, “— and be quick about it.”

With that, he’d been sentenced to spend the rest of the afternoon in Hollister.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr under mc-offdensen


End file.
